


Bite Marks and Bruises

by xanderdaqueer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: BDSM themes, Biting, Choking Kink, Come eating (brief), Gay Smut, M/M, Nooooo plot, Oral Sex, ROBERT HAS A THING FOR BITING, Reader has a dick, Reader is cis male, Reader likes it, Robert gets a little rough, sadism/masochism, spoilers???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Robert and dadsona get up to some gay times.





	Bite Marks and Bruises

      Robert shoved me against the wall, lips hungry against my own. I was shrugging off my jacket as he did so, kissing back with equal fervor. The sexual tension was heavy in the air and his eyes burned into my own as we parted for a moment. Then before I knew it his teeth were on my neck and I bucked my hips into his, moaning quite loudly and grinding against him.

        He thrust back against me, pulling at the skin roughly but not enough to really hurt. I felt the heat of my erection burning at how turned on I was. I pulled back, shoving him towards the bed.

        "Fuck," he groaned. I pulled off my shirt, then let him jerk down my pants, stepping out of them as I shrugged off his own shirt. 

        I breathed out heavily, palming my cock as my eyes got half lidded. My eyes skidded over the expanse of tanned skin, sheening with a light layer of sweat and I bit my lip. 

        "Fuck, like that baby?" he grinned, voice deep and sultry and low.

        I moaned, my boxers had a wet spot at the front where the precum had slipped helplessly from my cock.

        "Yeah, you're so gorgeous like this..."

        He smirked and pulled me toward him. I straddled him as he bit down my collarbone, throwing my head back and rolling my hips against his own. He licked at his teeth marks, humming lowly against my skin and marking it up all nicely, drawing more moans from my lips. 

        One hand scraped down my back and the other tugged at the hem of my boxers. He broke the contact with his teeth and shucked them off, licking his lips as his gaze traveled downwards. 

        I growled and pulled at his pants and he chuckled at how needy I was as I slid down to my knees before him.

        "Shit," he breathed. "You really want it, don't ya?"

        I nodded, panting at the thought of his cock in my mouth.

        "Ya want my cock, baby?"

        "Hell yeah," I breathed. "Want your cock."

        He let out a long breath through his nose, groaning softly. 

        "Fuckin', please, Robert... just let me suck your cock..."

        He shucked off his pants and his boxers.

        "Such a good boy for me, yeah?"

        "Yes, yes..."

        He took ahold of my hair, tugging my head upwards. I groaned, my mouth open and my tongue out, eyes glazed with lust and need and want for this man's cock. I turned my eyes downwards and took a good look at it... thick and heavy and leaking and hard for me... then looked back up at Robert's deep dark eyes.

        "Fuck," he said again, tangling his hands on my hair before letting me have at it.

        I nuzzled my face against his cock, licking at him and moaning as I took him into my mouth. Robert's hands yanked at my hair, his hips thrust upwards, and I hollowed my cheeks and sucked.

        "Damn, damn..." I heard him grunting. 

        I savored the taste of him as more precum spilled from his cock and I moaned again as he pulled out, only to shove back in. He did this awhile longer, shuddering in my mouth before pulling out as he managed to control himself.

        He smashed his lips against mine in a quick kiss after pulling me back up to his level again and we tumbled back onto the bed. He rolled us over, now on top of me, and I whimpered as he leaned down, starting to leave bite marks up my thighs. I bit down on my hand, shaking and trembling beneath the man above me. He'd ruined me.

        "Oh," he grunted. His hand worked furiously at his own cock and he straightened upwards, panting as he shook and shuddered. "Mmm..."

        I watched with my mouth open as he unraveled before me, crawling over me and sinking his teeth into my neck as he let out a loud, strangled moan. I felt him shake with his orgasm, feeling him release over my stomach. Breathing heavily, he disconnected his teeth from my neck, resulting in a broken moan escaping from my lips. One of his sculpted, lovely hands pressed against my neck and I felt my air being cut off, my arousal spiking at how helpless I was beneath him. I met his eyes and reveled in the dominance that I found piercing into me. I gasped as his other hand began pumping at my cock, the hand wet with his own come. I squirmed and writhed beneath him, whining and whimpering out my gaspy moans. 

        He let his grip loosen, a smirk playing at his lips for a moment and letting me take several deep breaths before he closed off my airway again. I closed my eyes and came, hard. At some point I felt his grip loosen and heard him murmuring sweet things into my ear, praising me and I whimpered again.

        "Holy fuck," I breathed when I opened my eyes again.

        "You said it," Robert responded huskily, laying down on his back besides me. 

        I laughed giddily. "We're gonna have to clean up..." I glanced over at Robert to find him sucking at my come which had coated his fingers and let out a hoarse moan. "Damn."

        Robert glanced over at me with his signature crooked grin. "Later, baby."

        I nodded, happy with watching him suck at his fingers. "Later..." I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe he has a thing with biting like holy fuck me daddy holy SHIT okay  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer  
> Art insta: @artsyqueerboy  
> Message me so I can approve your insta request


End file.
